


I Can Show You, If You'll Follow

by Genfilst



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genfilst/pseuds/Genfilst
Summary: With a new ill-intentioned society rising from the ashes of Team Galactic, the Sinnoh region faces threats left and right.  While the intentions of this new team are obscure, a counter force, consisting of Kanto Champion Ash, Sinnoh Champion Paul and Sinnoh Top Coordinator Dawn is dispatched to stop Team Neo-galactic at any cost.**ON HIATUS**Ikarishipping, Geekchicshipping, minor Pokéshipping, Fourthwheelshipping, some WishfulshippingBasic knowledge of the Pokémon anime and DP games is useful.  Basic knowledge of the Sinnoh region is also helpful, but it doesn't really matter.(Some language and stuff)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for reading this ^^. Just for the record: this is the very first fic i've ever written, so please try to give me some leeway! If you have suggestions, critiques or ideas, please don't hesitate to comment!

>        Ash Ketchum sighed, tapping his fingers against the handle of his mug.  It had been 2 years since his journey in Kalos, and he was restless.  He missed his friends, of course; it had been years since he had seen Dawn, May, Serena, Clemont and the others.  On the upside, moving back to Kanto did allow him to see his oldest friends Misty and Brock quite often.  Flipping through the TV channels, from battle reruns, to contest reviews, fishing shows and talk shows, Ash finally stopped at channel 7: Sinnoh Now, the most popular news show in the Sinnoh region.  The reporter, Rhonda, was standing in Hearthome City, in front of what appeared to be the ruins of the famed Hearthome Contest Hall.  Ash leaned forward, elbows digging into his knees.
> 
> “Breaking news: Hearthome Contest Hall attacked by team Neo-Galactic.  No serious injuries, but their intentions are still unknown…”
> 
> The sudden news flash jolted Ash from his thoughts.  Team Neo-Galactic had risen from the ashes of the defeated Team Galactic 2 years ago, at the end of Ash’s Kalos journey.  Up until recent years, former Sinnoh champion Cynthia had kept them in check, along with the help of Ash’s bitter rival and current Sinnoh champion, Paul Shinji. 
> 
>        But recently, the usually dormant team had become very active.  Their intentions were unclear, but the amount of attacks on Sinnoh landmarks had doubled within the past two years.  The memory of a completely unexpected attack on an all-star battle tournament Sinnoh’s battle zone year ago was fresh in Ash’s mind.  The memory stung.  Many of his colleagues had been participating in that tournament, and the live broadcasted attack had been traumatic.
> 
> Ash was no detective, but even he knew something was happening.  Something was stirring in Sinnoh, something that Team Neo-Galactic had been waiting for.  And being Ash Ketchum, he was not one to idly wait for it to show up on his TV.  As if on cue, his videophone rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is my first-ever fic! Please keep that in mind if you see any glaring mistakes. But also, don't hesitate to comment with critiques, ideas or suggestions. Thanks!


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Dawn! ^^

Dawn gazed, wide-eyed, out of the window of the plane, taking in the view. The natural beauty of Sinnoh never failed to shock her, from the wild, snowcapped mountains of Snowpoint City, to the crystal clear waters of Sunyshore Beach. 

Abruptly pulling back into her seat, Dawn drummed her fingers against the tray table. She was on her way to the Sinnoh League, which, as the 18-year-old Top Coordinator of Sinnoh was not a big deal for her. However, this had been… different. Her previous visits to the League had been planned, either to watch a grand festival, or to appear as a guest in some tournament or another. She was not, however, accustomed to having former champion Cynthia call her at her house in Twinleaf, and hastily explain that she had to fly to the League the following morning.

“Damn,” Dawn muttered to herself. “I really wonder what’s up.”

It had to be important; Cynthia never requested help from anyone; she was one of, if not the most feared battler in the world. 

Dawn knew she couldn’t have been the only one summoned. 

But who else? Paul. Of course. The 21-year-old dark, mysterious reigning champion, with endless amounts of screaming fangirls to whom he paid no heed immediately came to mind. His cool character had bothered Dawn since day one. Not day one of their filmed professional meeting, as champion and top coordinator, but since day one of their real meeting, as newbie coordinator and battle-hardened young trainer. 

Paul never addressed their shared past; his interactions with Dawn were purely professional, for the cameras, nothing more. And that bothered Dawn. Not because she wanted to get to know him any more than she did; because his attitude towards her had always been less than civil. He had made it clear since the day they met at Professor Rowan’s lab all those years ago that he did not respect her in any way, shape or form. 

And now, eight years later, Paul still refused to acknowledge her skills, still refused to interact with her more than necessary, still refused to let her help, still refused to be so much as friends.

“No need to worry”, Dawn murmured to Piplup, sitting on her lap. “We’ll get through this. We’ll help. We’ll show Mr. Stone-cold champion what a coordinator can do.”

Four hours later, the small plane came to a smooth landing at the Pokémon League. Dawn yawned, and rubbed her face, feeling a seam from where her cheek had rested against the window. Piplup mirrored her, his tiny flippers reaching upwards in a stretch. Dawn grabbed her backpack and quickly hurried up the aisle and out of the plane.

“Cynthia!” She cried. “It’s been so long!”

Cynthia greeted her with a tight smile. 

“Hello Dawn. I hate to be gruff, but there’s really no time to talk. The others are waiting.” Cynthia turned briskly and walked towards the League entrance, Dawn following close behind.

“The others? Who else is here? What is this?” Dawn wasn’t really one for silence.

“You’ll see soon, Dawn. Be patient.” Cynthia sounded slightly exasperated.

Dawn frowned. She knew she was being too nosy; she couldn’t help herself sometimes. But something that could rile Cynthia this way had to be bad.

“Pip...?” Piplup chirped from her arms.

“We’ll find out soon, dear. Just be patient.” Dawn repeated Cynthia’s advice to her Pokémon.

Soon, Cynthia and Dawn entered the League building, but, instead of going straight ahead as Dawn was accustomed to, Cynthia led her to a door on the left side of the entrance hall. 

“This way. Go to the last door on the left and wait with the others. I’ll be along shortly.”

“Wait, wh-” Dawn called out, but Cynthia had already turned and was hastily walking down the main hall. Dawn sighed.

“Well Piplup, no need to worry, hmm?” 

Striding down the hall, Dawn finally stopped at the end of the hallway and turned to the door on the left. A sign reading “Conference Room” was fastened securely to the front. Taking a deep breath, Dawn gathered her confidence and gave the door a firm tug.

Nothing happened.

She pulled again, with more vigor, to no avail. 

Suddenly, the door swung open away from her, opened from the other side by a tall, dark-haired boy. As she had suspected, Paul was here.  
“It’s a ‘push’, troublesome,” he muttered. “So much for ‘Top Coordinator’. And you’re late”.

“Well I’m sorry if my delayed plane flight somehow messed with your important plans to sit alone in a conference room. Why don’t you mind your own damn business?” Dawn exclaimed. Not even a minute in, and Paul was already treating her like a child.

“Alone? What am I, invisible?!” Another voice cried from the far side of the room.

“Ash! You’re here!” Dawn practically launched herself across the room to embrace her oldest friend. 

“It’s been a while, Dawn!” Ash smiled, holding up his hand. Dawn grinned, and they shared a signature high-five. Dawn could practically hear Paul roll his eyes, as he turned to face the door once more.

Dawn sat next to Ash, on the right side of a large, wooden table. Paul sat on the other side, clearly not interested in interaction.

 

About ten minutes later, (mostly Ash and Dawn chattering and catching up, with Paul sitting quietly), Cynthia strode into the room. 

"Good, I’m glad all of you are here. There’s something important we need to talk about. The Senior League has a job for you three."

The Senior League? Dawn and Ash exchanged a glance. The Senior League was a council of older trainers, widely considered to be the best between all the regions.

The Council consisted of Cynthia, Alder, Wallace, Steven Stone, and Diantha. They were highly secretive and only interfered with matters of the highest importance, and acted as mentors to younger, newer, less experienced champions. 

So what would the Senior League want with an 18-year-old top coordinator and two new, 21-year old-champions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get the feeling this fic is going pretty slowly. I don't want to bore you with too many words and not enough action, so if you felt this way, please let me know! ^^


	3. Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike gets their assignment, and set out!

“Team Neo-Galactic.” 

Cynthia leaned over the table, firmly planting her hands on the surface. 

“They’ve been more active than every recently. Our intel has recently come back with some startling information: they think the team is planning attacks on some of Sinnoh’s gym leaders, but specifically the ones located near the three lakes”

“And… do we know their intentions yet?” Paul questioned. 

“That’s still unclear, Paul.”

Paul scoffed.

“Some intel. This team has been shitting on our region for over 2 years, and we still don’t even know what they’re after?”

Dawn frowned.

“Well, let’s see you do any better leading us, Mr. New Champion. You’ll be in charge soon, so stop waiting for others to do your dirty work, dammit.”

Paul ignored her, evidently not deeming her worthy of a response.

Dawn fumed. Ash could practically see the steam rising from her beanie-clad head.

“So… what’s this job, Cynthia?” Ash said nervously, clearly not a fan of the tension.

“The Senior League needs to protect potential targets, and some members of the League nominated each of you as members of our guardian team: Strike. I personally chose you, Paul, Wallace recommended Dawn and Diantha chose Ash. Steven Stone actually nominated Alain, but he’s currently researching in Kalos with Mairin, and it was concluded that they could be more useful there.”

Paul snorted.

“Let me get this straight. You want me to parade around the Sinnoh region with pretty boy and little miss coordinator here to protect gym leaders? Are you kidding?”

Ash had to physically restrain Dawn from leaping at Paul, her eyes flashing dangerously.

What the hell was his problem? His very presence made Dawn, a typically positive person, want to slam her fist into a wall. At the same time, he intrigued Dawn. He couldn’t have been born like this; no one could. So why?

“I’m afraid the Council needs an answer now. Will you help us?” 

Cynthia, widely considered the toughest trainer in the world sounded almost desperate. That was reason enough.

“I’ll do it.” Ash and Dawn spoke at the same time, before turning their gazes to Paul, who looked bored as shit.

“Bet you 10 pokédollars he refuses…” Ash muttered to Dawn, earning a chuckle in response.

“I’ll take that bet.” 

Paul sighed. 

“It would be criminal to put the fate of Sinnoh with these two. I have to go too, don’t I? I’m not insane.”

“Debatable.” Dawn muttered.

Cynthia shrugged.

“Good enough for me. I’ll give you the case file shortly.” 

With that, she strode out, letting the door slam behind her.

“Damn... I’ll get you back, though!”

Ash slapped a ten pokédollar note on the table in front of Dawn, who smirked and pocketed it, before turning her attention to Paul.

“So… Paul if we’re gonna be working together we gotta be willing to talk, you know?” Dawn said, pasting a bright (probably fake) smile onto her face. 

“Yeah!” Ash said, in a voice far too loud for indoors.

“Pika!” agreed Ash’s yellow mouse partner from his perch on Ash’s shoulder.

Paul turned his head, his grey eyes fixated on the pair.

“If I have something to say to you, I’ll say it.” He responded in a slow, articulate and unbearably patronizing voice.

Dawn closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Come on. Come on. Calm down. Her eyes snapped open, and she re-plastered the smile onto her face, before turning to Ash, who shrugged nonchalantly, before busying himself with the five pokéballs on his belt.

Leave it to Ash to let someone like Paul walk all over him.

“Ash, which Pokémon do you have on you?” Dawn wondered. “I’ve got Piplup, (“Pip!” cried Piplup) Mamoswine, Pachirisu, Togekiss and Quilava. Oh and I also picked up Ambipom from O.” (A/N: Dawn gave Ambipom to a man called O to train in the DP series)

“Sweet! I can’t wait to see how my little Aipom is doing. I’ve got Pikachu of course, and Buizel, Sceptile, Staraptor, Infernape, and Noivern.”

At the mention of Infernape, Paul visibly stiffened, before turning to face Ash.

“You brought Infernape?” His voice was measured.

“Yup. He grew up to be one of the very best.” Ash narrowed his eyes.

But Paul merely nodded, before turning back as Cynthia re-entered the room holding a red folder stamped “Classified”.

“Alright, Strike. Here is your assignment,” she said, dropping the file on the table. “Read it carefully, and go fast. Call me on from a Pokémon Center, or from your personal videophones if you need help, information or anything.”

Paul reached across the table and slid the file towards himself. Opening it, he skimmed it quickly and his eyes hardened.

“You want us to protect Maylene and Candice? Figures those two need help. The two easiest Sinnoh badges to earn, no question.”  
“They’re gym leaders for a reason, Paul,” Dawn pointed out. “They have their strengths.”

“No matter what you say, Miss Coordinator, I remember wiping out all of Maylene’s team with one Pokémon, back when I was 13.”

Dawn sat back. She was beginning to get the picture that arguing with Paul would never end well.

“Yes, Paul, your assignment for now is to guard Maylene and Candice carefully. Team Neo-Galactic has taken interest in them, presumably because they control gyms near two Sinnoh Lakes. So think of it as protecting the Lake Guardians, not the gym leaders themselves, if you like.”

Paul nodded once.

“I guess we’re off to Veilstone, then.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Serena walked down the main street of Floaroma Town, enjoying the sweet scent of honey that always seemed to linger. Stopping at a bench outside Floaroma Inn, where she was currently staying, she pulled out her videophone and made a call.

“Hey Bonnie! How’ve you been?”

“Lumiose is treating me well,” Bonnie giggled. “How’s Sinnoh?”

“Sinnoh’s wonderful. I’m learning so much from just watching the contests here! It’s been great to get out of Kalos for a bit, to be honest.” 

As much as she loved Kalos, Serena did need to travel too.

“Well, update me often! I wanna go back to Sinnoh someday too. Beautiful place.” But Bonnie’s bright blue eyes were clouded.

“Bonnie? I didn’t know you’ve been to Sinnoh before?”

Bonnie shook her head quickly, jolting herself out of her stupor.

“Yeah, I have… memories from there. I’ll tell you later. Oh! Be careful, Serena. I’ve seen the news, and there are reports of an increase of attacks going on in Sinnoh. Something about Team Galactiga or something.”

“What?” Serena had heard of this team, of course; they were the reason Serena’s ticket to Sinnoh was so cheap. Nobody was traveling in Sinnoh anymore. But Serena hadn’t taken them seriously.

“Yeah, people suspect that they’re acting up more than usual. Just be careful, ok?”

“Alright, Bonnie. Arceus, you’ve grown so much!”

Hanging up and leaning back against the bench, Serena let her eyes close. Sinnoh was definitely treating her well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still get the feeling this fic is too wordy. If I'm boring you, let me know and I'll try to move the plot along quicker.


End file.
